Sage Halls
|builder= |hidep=yes |height= |width= |hideu= |era=Post-Legacy era |affiliation= }} , stating a tenet of the Sage Halls|url=http://www.thestarwarsrp.com/forum/showthread.php?t=30839}} The Sage Halls were a temple operated by the on . The temple was the center of and philosophical training in the New Jedi Order, and it was led by the Sage Master. Description The Sage Halls were located in a rural area on , one of the few there were on the metropolitan world. The area was described as a peaceful serenity for . It was surrounded by a number of hills, and trees dotted the area. Small streams and large rivers were also in the area, and one of the rivers had a waterfall. Jedi would often be found resting, meditating, and interacting with others on the grounds.Sage Halls of Empress Teta on The''StarWars''RP.Com The interior of the Sage Halls held a number of training chambers for one-on-one or small group training sessions, as well as larger rooms for group classes. Each Jedi assigned to the Sage Halls had their own personal quarters where they were able to interact with others, as well as sleep and rest. Common areas were scattered throughout the temple, and there was one mess hall. In the event all members of the were on Empress Teta, a Jedi Council chamber was also available for use. The Hall of Healing was also based in the Sage Halls, which doubled as a medical and training facility. This allowed it to serve as a training ground for while also healing Jedi and non-Jedi alike. Inhabitants , Sage Master and leader of the Sage Halls beginning in 1,002 ABY.]] The Sage Halls were the home of the a number of the , philosophers, prophets, and Jedi healers, and it was watched over by the Sage Master of the Order. The purpose of the temple was one of training in the philosophies and powers of , so many s, s, s, and even Jedi High Council members would use the Sage Halls to hone their natural abilities and understanding of the Force. Whereas The Will of the Force, the New Jedi Order’s flagship, specialized in and non-Force combat, the Sage Halls focused on the use of Force abilities and the underlying philosophies behind them. Non-violence was a strongly urged tenet for Jedi sages, but the use and understanding of Force powers was deemed a critical piece of knowledge for all Jedi to ensure they could defend themselves. Beyond Force powers, Jedi seers and prophets also studied in the Sage Halls in an attempt to achieve spiritual enlightenment and to understand the ways of the Jedi and the Force through interpreting visions and dreams. These individuals were closely watched by the Sage Master and the other Jedi Masters who oversaw the temple to ensure the proper teaching of the ways of the Jedi. Jedi healers studied in the Hall of Healing. The facility contained instructors, students, as well as Jedi healers whose purpose was to treat the injured. History The Sage Halls were constructed when the various aspects of training in the New Jedi Order were split amongst the Order’s various temples and locations. The Sage Halls were built to Focus on training regarding the Force, and Empress Teta was selected due to its close proximity to , the Order’s headquarters, and its location in the , which offered the temple protection due to the difficulty of navigating the region. Errand Khoss served as Sage Master and head of the Sage Halls for a number of years, until 999 ABY when he fell ill and passed away. He was succeeded by Bratak Dar, who served until his presumed death at the hands of the in 1,002 ABY. Jhon Cordatus was selected as Sage Master in his place and became the leader of the Sage Halls.Jhon Cordatus role-playing profile on The''StarWars''RP.Com Behind the scenes The Sage Halls of Empress Teta were created for Star Wars Legacies, the fifth role-playing timeline of The''StarWars''RP.Com. It serves as one of the New Jedi Order’s training locations in the role-play. Appearances *''Star Wars Legacies'' Sources *The''StarWars''RP.Com Notes and references External links *Sage Halls of Empress Teta on The''StarWars''RP.Com Category:Empress Teta locations Category:Jedi temples Category:TheStarWarsRP.Com